


lonely

by nixfairytails



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:28:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24018259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nixfairytails/pseuds/nixfairytails
Summary: in which jeno is a little lonely on his birthday.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

jeno didn't know what he was expecting when he opened the door to his roommate's room. as expected, it was empty. jeno walked into the room and sat down on his roommate's bed. it is cold, so fucking cold that jeno stood up almost immediately. 

"dude, can you make yourself visible for god's sake?" jeno growled, rolling his eyes as he looked around the room. soon, he saw a figure appear behind him when his eyes landed on the mirror. 

jeno was unfazed as he continued glaring at his roommate through the reflection of the mirror. "it's your turn to do the laundry, asshole." jeno turned around as he spoke, making eye contact with his roommate, who looked rather unbothered. 

"you said that yesterday, lee jeno." his roommate replied, getting out of his room and walking into the kitchen. without speaking another word, jeno followed his roommate. 

he watched his roommate take out some eggs, flour and many other ingredients that jeno couldn't recognise. "come on, it's your birthday. let's bake a cake." his roommate said, smiling as he watched jeno's eyes light up. 

jeno blinked and suddenly, the kitchen was empty. no eggs, no flour, no ingredients and most importantly, his roommate was gone too. jeno took a deep breath and rubbed his eyes, wishing that when he opened them, he would see his boy. 

indeed, when he opened his eyes, his roommate was there, putting the cake batter into the oven. jeno walked over, wanting to taste the batter that remained on the whisk. 

his roommate however, quickly pulled the whisk away from jeno. jeno frowned at his roommate's actions but did not say a word. his roommate pulled him to a sofa in the living room and said, "rest, i will call you when the cake is done."

jeno nodded and without much thought, he closed his eyes. when the thought of his roommate disappearing flashed through his mind, his eyes snapped open. he stood up quickly, walking out of his room and into the kitchen. 

his roommate was lighting up the candles when he made eye contact with jeno and smiled. "come on and try this." his roommate said, holding his hand out to jeno. 

jeno grabbed his roommate's hand and made a quick wish. he then blew the candles and quickly picked up the fork on the table. he took a small piece from the cake and put it into his mouth. 

it tasted like… nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

jeno's eyes snapped open, his mind still a little distorted as he tried to comprehend the _dream_ he just had.

"oh my fucking god, i miss jaemin so much." he whispered, tears pricking his eyes as he remembered that jaemin was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> here are the hints that suggest that jeno was having a dream.

**these 2 statements are things that generally do not having in real life.**

-he saw a figure appear behind him

-jeno blinked and suddenly, the kitchen was empty. no eggs, no flour, no ingredients and most importantly, his roommate was gone too.

**a time skip took place here!**

-when he opened his eyes, his roommate was there, putting the cake batter into the oven.

**a change in place although jeno did not move from the living room to his own room.**

-sofa in the living room

-walking out of his room

**in dreams, you can't actually taste something.**

-quickly pulled the whisk away from jeno

-it tasted like… nothing. 

**Author's Note:**

> it's my first time writing after 2 years so this work is really not the best. if i saw this writing 2 years ago, i would have gone, "i can do 10 times better than this." however, i did my best so i hope all of you enjoyed it :D


End file.
